An LCD (liquid crystal display) is a display device having low power consumption, light weight and small volume. The display device has been extensively used for computer industry, electronic industry, information communication industry and the like. In particular, the display device has been variously applied to display devices of various portable terminals.
A display device comprises a liquid crystal panel provided with a TFT panel for displaying image information, a backlight assembly for providing light to the liquid crystal panel, a mold frame for receiving the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly, and a chassis coupled with the mold frame.
The backlight assembly and the liquid crystal panel are fixed to the mold frame. The chassis is coupled with the mold frame to reinforce the strength of the backlight assembly, and has a structure corresponding to the external appearance of the mold frame.
The chassis is coupled with the mold frame or integrally formed with the mold frame through an insert injection molding process. At this time, the mold frame must have a thickness suitable for the insert injection molding process. Thus, the thickness of the display device is increased due to the thickness of the mold frame.